III/V compound semiconductors are the foundational materials for the highest efficiency optoelectronic devices such as solar cells. What is meant by III/V compound semiconductors are epitaxially grown layers which contain at least one group III element and at least one group V element, for example gallium arsenide, aluminum gallium arsenide, aluminum gallium indium phosphide, indium gallium phosphide, aluminum indium phosphide, gallium aluminum phosphide, or combinations thereof. Furthermore, the use of such semiconductors in small cell networks improves durability and also allows for flexibility.
The problem to be solved in the field of optoelectronic devices is that there is increased surface recombination at the sidewalls, which lowers device efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that overcomes the above problem. The present invention is the solution.